


all my champagne problems

by masterofthewhisperers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers
Summary: He had slowly approached her to pull her away from the party for a quick dance away from watchful eyes. She had held a soft smile as Jaime twirled her around, soaking the moment in, she allowed herself to close her eyes and rest her head on his chest as they swayed and she had hummed in content when he whispered how much he loved her.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	all my champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I do hope you all enjoy this one! Jaime and Cersei might be a little OOC here but it's not terribly off. This started out as me just messing around but I ended up enjoying the process and it turned out remotely okay.

A storm brewed in the distance as Jaime sat on the shore with the darkness engulfing him, watching tidal waves rise and crash against the rocks. He knew the feeling, the gravitational pull among his personal Sun, Moon, and Earth had forced a tidal wave to flood his heart. He stared into the black, uncharted abyss as he absentmindedly spun the black velvet box that held his mother’s ring. He was angry, like the rough, choppy waves during a storm; he was sad, like a melancholic day with sluggish waves; he would have preferred to have been washed away like the sandbanks he and Cersei once swam to, but most of all he was disappointed in her, in himself, in their situation so he allowed himself some time to drown in his hurt as he replayed the night’s events. 

He had slowly approached her to pull her away from the party for a quick dance away from watchful eyes. She had held a soft smile as Jaime twirled her around, soaking the moment in, she allowed herself to close her eyes and rest her head on his chest as they swayed and she had hummed in content when he whispered how much he loved her. Her hand locked in his; soft, loving displays have been rare and far between lately so they were both ecstatic at the contact. 

Jaime had smiled and rested his chin on her head, his hand gently bound to hers as his other held her waist like it was his lifeline, and some nights it was. They were swaying on the landing, high above the party their father was hosting, out of view from everyone. The small box in his pocket made him feel like he was carrying the weight of the world. He dipped his head down so his lips met her ear, but before he could say anything she dropped his hand, her eyes crestfallen as her mouth turned upward into a small, sad smile. He had assumed it was due to them being unable to have a normal relationship, unable to openly express their love for one another. He cupped her face and her smile widened at his touch, it had always been so calming and reassuring. They held each other’s gaze, his intense, sparkling eyes looked into her expansive emerald pools, they both took a deep breath and muttered each other’s names at the same time. She said his name with such hesitation while he murmured her name as though it were his salvation. His eyes widened and his face indicated he wanted her to speak but she insisted he go first. 

He gently pressed his lips to her forehead, he missed the rogue tear that traced down her cheek as her sad smile magnified. He took a slow step back and bent down on one knee. She tensed up as shock shot through her body, she hadn’t been expecting this and the surprise intensified when he pulled out a small box that bedded their mother’s wedding ring, a priceless gem Tywin intended him to give whoever he was betrothed to. “Cersei,” he breathed her name with the same intensity as a man praising a god; her hands dropped to cover his and the ring and she slowly sank to her knees to look him eye to eye. Concern and confusion were at war in his green irises as he held his breath. They sat, hand in hand, forehead to forehead, in silence for a moment, both of them knowing what was coming, he just didn’t know the magnitude of it yet. 

“Jaime,” her voice was shaking when she spoke, he recalled feeling like a little kid stranded, alone, and night was beginning to fall. He started nodding his head no as his head dropped to stare at the ground in an attempt to hide the tears forming in his eyes, “father told me this afternoon-“ Jaime cut her off with a hard no, he had defied their father and declined an engagement, why couldn’t she? “Jaime,” her stern voice immediately calming him, “I’m to marry Robert Baratheon,” she had said this with a small smile and a trace of anticipation in her voice. He knew she was trying to please their father while also being blinded by the power marrying Robert would bring, “it’s a marriage that I would like to try to make work,” she knew she had just dropped his glass heart; no, she hadn’t just dropped it, she ripped it from his very being and tossed it from the highest tower of Casterly Rock. She waited for a response, for him to plead, to lash out, for anything but he just stood, speechless, staring at her feet. She dropped his hands and touched his cheek as she noticed the tears welling in his eyes, she granted him a smile before walking away, leaving his heart shattered on the landing. 

He felt like he was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, his light, his air, his love slipping beyond his reaches as he slowly died inside. Tyrion had found him standing there, looking out of the massive window at the ocean; he had called it a champagne problem, an injury only a drink could even attempt to heal, and handed him a bottle of Dom Pérignon before wandering off. Jaime had hiked to the shore, a path he and Cersei used to sneak down to get some alone time, and now he sat occasionally looking at the picture he kept of her in his wallet. He considered shredding the picture and flinging the ring into the ocean, flinging himself into the ocean and swimming until he couldn’t see the shore, until it washed away all of him. He wanted to kick himself for really thinking she would say yes, for thinking she would let him take her away from this madhouse. With every swig of Dom the image of her in a wedding gown standing next to him as their family watched grew more and more vivid, “she would’ve made such a lovely bride,” he stammered to himself as he finished the bottle. He filled the bottle with water and tossed into the ocean, he watched it battle the waves, battle to stay afloat, only to give in and sink.

**Author's Note:**

> If you really, really enjoyed it, I do have a few ideas for Cersei's point of view on this and her POV on what would happen after this. Also, I promise to quit messing around and update Parent Trapped soon!


End file.
